Harry Potter Fanfiction: Another Story, Year One
by Ace48
Summary: This story is mainly made up of OC's, it is based many years after the battle of Hogwarts, there is peace, mostly. This story follows R.J Sparrow, a boy who has been told his whole life what to do and who to be. When his first year at Hogwarts begins, he knows what to expect and doesn't think anything interesting will happen. He soon finds out he was wrong
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in London, not a normal day, it was September 1st 10 am. Wizards of all ages were gather at platform 9 3/4 to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every face on the platform looked excited and ready to go, all but one. It was going to be his first year at Hogwarts and he didn't want to go. Now I know what you're thinking, why would anyone not want to go to Hogwarts? Well, for this young man, he knew what to expect. He looked around the platform, all the happy faces and families getting ready for the send off, An old man in a fancy suit was the only one escorting him to the train.

"Now Master R.J," The man started, "Remember, stand tall and represent your house with pride. Understand?"

"Yes." The boy answered looking away.

The man gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Off you go! You don't want to miss the train." Without a second gesture he got on the train and sat in the nearest empty compartment.

The train ride was long, and R.J had a compartment all to himself, he looked in the window and squinted, he ran his hand through his slicked back black hair. The door opened and some other students were about to walk in, they stopped when they saw R.J. He turned quickly squinting at them.

"Oh! Sorry! We'll just find another car!" One of the students said and slammed the door.

"Did you see him?"

"Scary that one.."

"He's probably going to be a Slytherin!"

R.J heard the students as they walked away and turned back to the window. He sighed, "Typical. Always the same."

"What's always the same?" R.J jumped and turned to see a tiny girl with messy strawberry blonde hair. She giggled at his expression and sat down, "Mind if I join you?"

"You're already sitting, so I guess so." R.J looked less than amused. They sat in silence for a little while too long, the girl began to fumble and fidget. He looked back at her confused, "What's up with you?"

"Nervous I guess.." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm.." He squinted and ignored her the rest of the train ride.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, a large man yelled to all the first years to follow him. R.J went with the crowd and followed him out to a large lake.  
"Alright then! Come on! Four to a boat! Let's go!" The large man shouted repeatedly. R.J didn't really care where to go, he saw the same strawberry blonde girl in a boat with two other people and walked over. The girl smiled and waved as he got in, R.J just slouched down and looked at the other two in the boat. On the left was a dark skinned female with twin braids, on the right was a tan skinned male with dark brown hair that almost covered his eyes. In the front, the girl he met on the train was leaning over the front looking down at the water.

"Wow! This is so cool!" She leaned a little too far and almost fell into the water. The other two in the boat laughed. R.J didn't understand what was so funny.

Finally they got inside and the first years were being lead up the corridors, an older man was waiting for them at the top with a big smile. "Hello! and welcome, I am Professor Longbottom and I am the head of Gryffindor. Now, you're all about to go through the sorting process and be separated into your houses. Follow me please." The students followed Professor Longbottom into the great hall. Professor Longbottom set up a stool with a dusty old hat. "When I call your names, come up to the stool and you'll be sorted." He rolled out a long parchment,

" Akimoto, Kaage."

R.J watched as a boy with a bowl haircut walked up and sat down. The hat looked like it was contemplating something, then screamed. "RAVENCLAW" Cheerful claps came from the Ravenclaw table.

R.J was less than interested in some of the people who were going up and being sorted. They soon got to the B's

"BellaBerr, Regina"

The dark skinned girl from the boat walked up, as the hat was placed on her head, it yelled, "RAVENCLAW"

"Buckner, Alister"

The other boy from the boat walked up. "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Collins, Jasper"

A pale boy with ash blonde hair walked past R.J up to the stool. The hat was murmuring and then yelled, "SLYTHERIN" The boy looked excited and rushed to his Slytherin companions.

The list kept going on, R.J phased out after the C's, he wished his last name wasn't near the bottom. He snapped back for a little bit when they got near the end of the O's.

"Owens, Jacquie"

A pale girl with short orange hair nervously walked up. "GRYFFINDOR" The hat said instantly. They finally got down to S's. R.J was about ready to take his place.

"Stanton, Felix."

A dark skinned male walked up confidently ready to be sorted. R.J figured he'd be a Gryffindor. The hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF" The boy looked a little disappointed and wanted to protest but Professor Longbottom called out the next name.

"Sparrow, Ro-"

"R.J" He interrupted and sat down on the stool. The other boy made his way over to Hufflepuff.

"Very well then, R.J." Professor Longbottom put the hat on his head. The hat took it's time contemplating.

"I see, you only know what you've been told, yet your heart yearns for that which is bold. Gryffindor can help you free your soul. But Ravenclaw will give your mind a something bigger than you think will make you whole. As for Hufflepuff-"

"Just put me in Slytherin already." R.J interrupted.

"Very well then, if you insist, SLYTHERIN"

R.J stood up and left to go sit down with the boy known as Jasper Collins.

"What took you so long R.J?"

"Forget about it Jasper."

"As cold as ever I see. Come on!" R.J began to ignore his fellow Slytherin as well as the rest of the sorting, he instead listened in on a conversation some fourth year Slytherins were having.

"It's almost her turn!" A fourth year boy with well groomed dirty blonde hair said.

"Conner, you're too excited." One of his friends laughed.

"Yeah, you being impatient isn't going to bring your little sister over here any faster." His other friend pat him on the back.

"I know, but I'm so excited! My little sister's first year! Oh! She should be up next!"

"Young, Beatrix"

R.J watched as the strawberry blonde girl from the train and the boat walked up to the stool. He had a strange feeling about her, and it didn't help that he knew she would be in Slytherin with him. It didn't take long for the hat to yell out, "HUFFLEPUFF" Beatrix stood up and smiled, rushing towards the table. R.J was shocked, as was her brother who looked like he was about the flip the table over.

"What happened?"

"Maybe it was a mistake?"

"But the hat never makes mistakes?"

"Conner? I thought you said she would be in Slytherin?"

"I thought so too!" Conner nearly stood up but his friends grabbed him and sat him back down.

R.J was suddenly interested in something, for the first time in a while he didn't know what to expect. He just witnessed a tiny girl break her family tradition and become a Hufflepuff. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know how she did it so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had past after the sorting ceremony, R.J became accustomed to his life at Hogwarts. He was walking to the great hall to grab some lunch before his next class. Although R.J enjoyed being away from home, everything always felt the same, he sighed and ate his lunch alone.

"Hey, what's got you down? Not feeling the energy?" Jasper laughed as he sat across from R.J.

"What do you want Jasper?" R.J didn't look up from his food.

"Can't I hang out with an old friend? Why are you so cold?" Jasper picked up a book to do homework.

"Our families may be acquainted, but that doesn't mean we're friends."

"Ouch. Ever think of making any?" Jasper and R.J sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Oh look, there's Young's sister." R.J looked up and saw Beatrix walking in with other Hufflepuffs, he squinted to try and get a better look. "I saw you sitting on the train with her, and I see you staring at her. Do you like her?"

R.J blinked back in from a long stare, "Idiot." he ate another bite of food. "She's weird, last week she nearly blew up the entire dungeon from an 'experiment' and the week before that I saw her sitting upside down in the middle of the library looking at old books. Who does that?" Jasper was laughing harder now, grabbing the attention of a few other students. "What's so funny?" R.J was bit angry.

"It's just-" Jasper was trying to say between laughs, "It's just that, you've said more in this moment than you have all week. You don't even answer questions in class!" R.J grunted. "But you're not wrong R.J, she is a strange one. Her brother was convinced she'd be in Slytherin. Guess there's a black sheep in every family."

"Yeah." R.J squinted again to look at Beatrix, she noticed him staring and waved, he didn't know how to respond and just scowled.

After classes ended, R.J was heading back to the Slytherin common room, most of the corridors were pretty empty, though R.J never really noticed because people always avoided him. He was about to turn a corner when he heard a familiar voice.

"What's the big deal? So I'm not a Slytherin, who cares?"

"It is a big deal Sis!"

It was Beatrix and her older brother Conner. R.J poked his head around the corner, but made sure not to be seen.

"Mom doesn't mind that I'm a Hufflepuff."

"But you're my little sister! You're supposed to be in my house!" Conner looked very upset.

"There's no rule that says I have to be," Beatrix was trying to calm her brother down, "and if the hat says that I'm a Hufflepuff, then I'm a proud Hufflepuff. Okay?"

Conner looked at his sister, "Fine." He walked away. Beatrix watched him and shook her head. She turned to walk towards R.J, he was quickly trying to hide but was too late.

"Oh! R.J!" Beatrix looked happy to see him.

"Huh- uh.. You know my name?" R.J was a little confused.

"I think most of the school does, you interrupted Professor Longbottom in the middle of the sorting." R.J felt a stab to the chest with how blunt and informal she was.

"Right.." R.J walked off to the Slytherin common room. He heard Beatrix yell something from behind but didn't pay attention.

The next day during Transfiguration, R.J was sitting in the back corner of the classroom by himself. He was preparing his notes when a book dropped on the desk making him jump. He looked over to see who had dropped the book and was surprised.

"Young?"

"Trix." Beatrix smiled and sat down.

"I'm sorry?" R.J was confused.

"My friends call me Trix, but I'm trying to go for either 'Bee" or 'Trixie' I don't know. Which do you think is better?" Beatrix was getting out her notes as well.

"Uh..." R.J squinted at her, "Young, we're not friends. We're not even in the same house."

"So? And it's Trix! Call me Trix!" Beatrix pulled a muffin out of her bag and began to eat it. R.J looked around and saw numerous empty desk and was wondering why she chose to sit with him. R.J Opened his mouth to ask, but fell silent when two other Hufflepuffs, Alister Buckner and Felix Stanton, sat down in front of them turning to talk to Beatrix.

"Hey Trix! Did you do the homework? I was so lost!" Buckner tried to grab her papers. But Beatrix was too fast and pulled them away.

"Bucky, you can't copy off me every week. Do your own homework next time." She gave him a glare and handed him her work.

"Wow Bix, tough love." Felix looked over at R.J, "You're Sparrow right? R.J was it?" Felix smirked while R.J scowled at his sarcastic comment.

"Yeah" R.J picked up his book and prepared for the lesson.

"Name's Stanton, Felix. Nice to meet you." Felix held out his hand, R.J looked at him for a minute and cautiously shook his hand. Felix turned to Beatrix, "Why are we back here today?"

"Why not?" Beatrix smiled as Bucky handed her her homework back while thanking her immensely.

"Alright." Felix turned back around as the lesson began.

R.J still wanted to ask what they were thinking, but couldn't because their Transfiguration instructor, Professor Cheshire, got right into the lesson. R.J figured it would only be for the one class that Beatrix and her friends would be near him, but he was wrong. All throughout the day he saw them constantly, he didn't know how to respond. It was now dinner time and he was sitting by himself looking over at the Hufflepuff table every now and then.

"So you don't like her? Right?" Jasper was very close to R.J's face.

"AH! When did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter," Jasper suddenly looked very sad. "You spent the whole day with Young and not me.."

"I didn't ask to spend the day with her, Beatrix just showed up out of nowhere." R.J tried to protest.

"Beatrix?"

"She prefers Trix, trust me on that.. But I can't bring myself to call her that" R.J shuddered.

"Alrighty then. So, what are you going to do about it 'Mr. I hate people'?" Jasper gave R.J a smug look.

"Tell her to leave me alone."

"As cold as ever.."

After dinner had ended, R.J spotted Beatrix walking towards the Hufflepuff common room. "Hey Youn- I mean Tri- Beatrix."

"Hey R.J! What's up?"

R.J was about to open his mouth to speak his mind, but he had a lingering question that he knew he had to ask. "Why did you sit next to me today?" The words came out before he realized it.

Beatrix had a shocked look on her face and began to play with her nails. "Oh, well. You looked lonely and I figured, you know, you could use a friend!" She said it a little too fast, but R.J still understood her.

"Oh!" R.J fell silent, he didn't know what to say, "Um.. Thank you?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Beatrix smiled and walked to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Yeah.. See you tomorrow.." R.J said silently to himself, no one else was around him to see the small smile on his face. He didn't know why, but the thought of a friend felt nice, he didn't feel so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

R.J was getting use to seeing Beatrix all the time, since she called him a friend, he didn't want to admit that it made him happy. Showing emotions wasn't R.J's biggest thing. What he wasn't use to was seeing Beatrix's friends, especially since he wasn't sure what they thought of him.

"Yo, Sparrow!" Felix Stanton called from across the hall.

"How's it going?" Alister Buckner(Bucky) walked up with Felix.

"Buckner, Stanton, hello." R.J stopped because they were blocking his path.

"Have you seen Trix?" Bucky asked looking around.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well," Felix began sarcastically, "When she's not with us in Hufflepuff territory, she's with you or her brother in the Slytherin area."

R.J cocked an eyebrow and squinted, Felix started to look a little angry. Bucky stepped between them to stop any tension.

"Okay guys," He made sure neither were going to attack, "Let's all just keep a cool head, we have potions in ten anyways, maybe Trix is already there?"

"Fine." They said simultaneously. Felix and Bucky walked past R.J, he was pretty sure he heard Felix mutter, " _I don't like that guy."_ R.J wondered why a boy with a temper like his was in Hufflepuff, the hat is never wrong right? That seemed to be the big question this year.

In potions class, R.J sat down next to Kaage Akimoto, a Ravenclaw, looking around, he didn't see Beatrix anywhere. Felix and Bucky noticed she wasn't present either and began whispering. R.J didn't have a chance to ask them what was going on before the potions professor, Ainsworth, walked in and started class. Professor Ainsworth was a middle aged woman and head of Ravenclaw, she's a very uptight woman and doesn't have the best relationship with students outside of Ravenclaw. She looked down her small spectacles and began going down the list of students names.

"Akimoto?"

"Present"

"BellaBerr?" No answer, "Absent. Shame."

"Buckner?"

"Present!"

"Too much enthusiasm again.." She checked on her list, "Collins."

"Present."

She was getting to the bottom of the list, "Sparrow?" No answer, "Abse-"

"Sorry! Present!" R.J was pulled out of his thoughts when Bucky threw something at him.

"Not paying attention. Stanton?"

"Present."

"Young?" No answer, "Young?" Professor Ainsworth looked up, "Hmm. Absent. Let's begin."

Potions was quiet, Professor Ainsworth was the type of teacher who was strict and not many people had the guts to question her wisdom. She explained how the potion was to be done and watched as her students attempt it. Even though her demeanor was tough, she was a good teacher, she helped when it was needed. R.J was doing his best to work with Kaage Akimoto, but it was hard because Kaage wanted to be precise and kept mutter the ingredients, R.J didn't know how he could help so he stayed out of it.

"Is there a problem Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Akimoto?" Professor Ainsworth walked up behind him and Kaage.

"No ma'am, no problem." Kaage answered for them putting some Magma Cream in the cauldron.

"I see. It seems as though you're doing all the work Mr. Akimoto. Mr. Sparrow, you're not sla-" She was cut off by the dungeon door opening, Beatrix and Regina BellaBerr walked in covered in mud and their uniforms were torn in various places. "Oh my goodness! Miss Young, Miss BellaBerr! What in the- How did- What happened?" She rushed over to them and began making sure they were okay. "You don't have any open wounds do you? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? She's old yes, but she's got skill."

"We're okay Professor Ainsworth." Regina reassured her. "When we found out we were running late we rushed right over here, we're sorry!" Regina and Beatrix hung their heads in shame.

"Nevermind that, you two go get cleaned up and see me after classes end today to explain yourselves." Ainsworth motioned for them to leave the room.

"Yes ma'am." They both said and left. The whole class was frozen, no one said a word. Professor Ainsworth stood up.

"Back to work." The next sounds were the shuffling of feet, bubbles popping, and murmurs.

Once class ended R.J rushed after Felix and Bucky. "Hey! Stanton! Buckner!" They turned, Bucky was confused while Felix looked annoyed. "What was that with Beatrix?"

"Don't know."

"She's going to have some explaining to do." Felix sounded angry. "Goes on an adventure and doesn't invite me huh? You're in for a world of words Young."

"Calm down Felix, I'm sure Trix has a good explanation."

"Fine." Felix stormed off. Once he was out of an earshot, Bucky turned to R.J.

"Don't mind him, I promise he's a good guy, he just has some anger issues." Bucky smiled softly.

"Right.."

"I know he's not the kindest to you, but any friend of Trix is a friend of ours, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks?" R.J looked away because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"See you around!" Bucky walked off.

"Yeah." R.J was walking towards the Great Hall for a quick snack before his next class. As he turned the corner, he ran into Beatrix's older brother, Conner. "Ah! Young!"

"Hello Sparrow, have you seen my sister? I heard she got into an accident with a Ravenclaw first year."

"An accident? Is that what happened?" The words slipped out before he thought about it.

"I'm not sure," Conner rubbed the back of his head. "I've heard mixed things, Madam Pomfrey said Beatrix and the Ravenclaw girl left about a half hour ago, but I can't find her anywhere! I even went by the Hufflepuff common room too, no one has seen her!"

"Weird. She's tiny but hard to miss." R.J covered his mouth, he was having a hard time thinking before he started speaking.

Conner started laughing, "I can see why my sister hangs out with you, she likes blunt honesty." R.J couldn't respond to his comment. "Hopefully she's okay, I don't want our mother to know she's having accidents when it's not even Christmas yet. Have a good day." Conner walked away.

It was the end of the day and R.J was tired, never had he had so much human interaction. " _Why are people so complicated?_ " He thought to himself, he was prepared to forgo his homework and sleep all weekend. As he was getting ready to head down to the dungeons, he looked outside to see Beatrix carrying an empty sack. "What the?" Before he knew it he was running through Hogwarts to see what she was up to.


	4. Chapter 4

It was near curfew time, R.J had no idea why he was running through Hogwarts to see what Beatrix was up to, but he knew he couldn't ignore it. He ran outside and looked around, seeing Beatrix head towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the Headmistress had told the students that it was off limits, so why was she going? As he got closer to her, he noticed she was digging around in the dirt, "That explains the mud from earlier.." R.J thought to himself.

He decided he didn't want to wait around, "Beatrix." When he called out it scared her and she fell into a deep hole hidden under fake grass and leaves. R.J rushed over to see her looking up at him.

"R.J! You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" She looked around, "Who digs a hole like this? Help me please!" R.J helped her out muttering a quick apology.

"What are you doing out here when it's almost curfew?"

"Digging." Beatrix smiled.

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

R.J had a hard time hiding any annoyance he felt, "I meant, why are you out here digging before curfew?"

"Looking for something." Beatrix went back to digging.

"Looking for what?" R.J didn't really know why he was asking, he shouldn't care, but he did.

"Not sure really. Regina found a map and when we followed it, we ended up here. It's probably a prank, but we were curious."

R.J looked around, "Where's Bellaberr then?"

"I didn't tell her I was coming back out here, she was so sad about getting in trouble, but wanted to find whatever was on the map so badly! So I'm out here looking for it for her."

"But you might get into more trouble."

"I know, but the detention would be worth it if we find something cool!" Beatrix's eyes were shining.

"What if it is a prank? I heard that the Potters and Weasleys are famous for that."

"If it is oh well! What's life without a few random adventures?"

"Normal?"

"Boring!" Beatrix got in his face, even though she was a few inches shorter than him. "R.J, open your mind! There's a world of possibilities out there! You just have to know where to look!"

"Right.." R.J noticed it was getting dark. "You can look tomorrow since it's the weekend, you don't want to be out past curfew."

"Alright!" Beatrix smiled, she stood up, brushed off her skirt and began to skip a few steps before stopping, "Oh! And R.J," He looked up the hill at her squinting, "My friends call me Trix." She smiled again before skipping off.

"Weirdo.." R.J walked back into the castle and headed straight to the dungeons. Once he was there he didn't stop to talk to Jasper who asked where he had been, R.J just changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

A month had past, it was the middle of November, Quidditch season, and getting colder. R.J was walking up to the Owlery to send a letter to home, he didn't write to home much, he decided about once a month should be good to keep them up to date. He only received mail if there was a major change or any big news. This letter was a bit thicker than usual however, he wrote talking about Beatrix and her crazy ideas, the map she and Regina BellaBerr found was nothing more than someone's idea of a cruel joke. About how Felix had gotten angry with her for not telling him about the map but forgave her five minutes later when she promised to bake him cookies. Also, about Regina BellaBerr and how she joined their group. He opened the doors to the Owlery and looked around to find an owl to take his letter. Since he didn't have an owl of his own, because he thought it would too much to deal with, he relied on the school's postal system. As he was about to use one of the closest owls, someone walk in.

"Oh! Hello Sparrow, sending a letter?" It was Conner Young, R.J turned to look up at him.

"I am." He looked back at the owls.

"Want to use my owl, Blade, I came to check on him." At the sound of the name, a great horned owl flew down and landed on Conners arm.

"Are you sure?" R.J looked at Blade

"Of course, you're friends with my sister, I don't mind."

"Friends.. Right.. What is a friend anyways?" The words slipped out before R.J could stop himself, why was he like this?

"Hmmm.. That's a good question. It's hard to tell when someone is an actual friend or an enemy." Conner took R.J's letter and gave it to Blade, then sent him out the window, "Don't worry, he's a smart bird."

"Thanks." R.J was about to walk out before Conner could speak again. He was about to head back to the Slytherin common room when he heard familiar voices.

"Look!" A female voice said, "It's Young, the black sheep of her family." R.J looked around the corner to see what was going on. He saw three Slytherin students blocking Beatrix, backing her into a wall. He recognized the Slytherin in front, a girl from his year, Victoria Norrell. The two guys behind her he knew of but didn't know their names. "Where you headed Black Sheep? Off to dig in the mud again?" Norrell and the others were laughing. Beatrix didn't look into Norrell's eyes attempting to go around them.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the bigger guys said and pushed Beatrix back so hard she fell to the floor. R.J felt a surge of anger rush over him but couldn't find his courage to do anything.

Beatrix still didn't look at them, she was reaching for her books and papers that had scattered when she fell. Norrell put her foot on top of a book and looked down at Beatrix. "You're a disgrace to your family. You shouldn't even be here." R.J had it, he walked over to them. "Oh!" Norrell's face lit up as soon as he walked over. "R.J! Hi!" The two guys behind her didn't seem as happy to see him. Beatrix looked down and continued to pick up her materials.

"What's going on here?" R.J tried to keep his cool for the moment.

"Oh nothing!" Norrell said in an airy tone, "Just putting this Hufflepuff in her place."

"Well stop." R.J's words were cold. Beatrix and Norrell both looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Norrell sounded very offended, "But-"

"You heard me, stop." R.J bent down to take the book from under Norrell's foot, also helping Beatrix up in the process. He gave all three of them a cold stare

"I can do what I want! You can't tell me what to do! Why are you defending a Hufflepuff?"

"Because-" R.J paused looking at Beatrix, he saw a small tear in her eye, "She's my friend." Norrell looked even more offended than before. "And I don't think her older brother would appreciate someone bullying his little sister." R.J gave them a small evil smile.

"You wouldn't!" The smaller of the two guys said.

"Try me!"

"Whatever, let's go!" Norrell turned with her nose in the air followed by her two friends.

"R.J-"

"I'm sorry about them, I guess bullies come in all shapes and sizes. Are you okay." Beatrix nodded, a few tears fell down her face.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She rubbed the tears away, "Thank you!" Beatrix smiled. R.J started feeling embarrassed for what he did.

"No problem. I have to go now.. See you later."

"Okay! See you!" Beatrix skipped off in the opposite direction, R.J guessed that was the way to the Hufflepuff common room. R.J stood for a minute and thought about what Norrell had said, "' _Black sheep?_ ' _What did she mean by that?_ "


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was not a normal one, well, normal being the suggested word here. R.J woke up late and was one of the last people to leave the Slytherin common room. "Jerk could've woken me up.." R.J grumbled as he was on his way to breakfast. He walked into the Great and things felt off, he noticed a lot of Hufflepuffs looking at him. Confused, R.J brushed it off and went to the Slytherin table. As he was eating, he noticed more Hufflepuffs and even a few Ravenclaws staring at him and whispering. R.J began to feel a little irritated and glared at some of the students, scaring them.

"What's the matter? Don't like attention?" Jasper was finding it difficult not to laugh. R.J glared at him too, squinting. "Okay, okay. Never in a joking mood, are you?"

Sighing, R.J lifted his glared, "Sorry, but you're right, I'm not enjoying the extra attention."

"Did you just apologize!? Who are you?!" Jasper yelled without thinking, attracting the attention of a few more students. Red in the face from both anger and embarrassment, R.J got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. He went to Transfiguration early to get away, he sat down in his usual seat.

"What does he know?!" R.J yelled suddenly feeling angry, feeling hot in the face, he opened the nearest window to let the cool air in. R.J relaxed a little and started to calm down. He hasn't been able to control his emotions and couldn't figure out why.

"R.J?" Shocked, he turned around.

"Beatrix! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, what are you doing here?" Beatrix joined him leaning on the windowsill, but she had to use a few books to make herself tall enough. R.J didn't look at her, but back out on the grounds snow was beginning to fall. Faint voices could be heard in the distance, classes were about to start. "You know R.J," She paused for a second, "you don't have to hide your emotions, it's normal for people to feel upset and embarrassed."

"That's not how things work, I can't show my emotion." R.J still wouldn't look at her. He couldn't explain to her why he has to act this way, and he didn't want to talk about the way he hasn't been able to control his anger, which made him more upset.

"Things happen, you can't control that. Plus, things are more interesting when you start to open and let your emotions out! Right?" Beatrix smiled. R.J finally looked at her, he gave a soft smile and was about to say something when the doors opened and students began flooding in.

"Ugh.. I didn't understand the homework."

"What do you think we'll be learning today?"

"How to change a teacup into a gauntlet? Or something like that?"

"That should be interesting?"

Beatrix stepped off the books, "Think about it." She sat down in her seat, R.J closed the window and sat down next to her as Professor Cheshire walked in to begin the lesson.

Because of the sudden snow, Herbology and Flying lessons were cancelled and the rest of the day was open. R.J was and Beatrix left Potions, their final class of the day, walking out of the dungeon.

"Yo, Bix." Beatrix turned around to see Felix and Bucky.

"What's up?"

"Forgetting something?" Felix gave her a look that said she did. She looked off into the distance in deep thought and was silence for a minute. "AH!" She screamed and ran down the stairs leaving the boys speechless. "I swear that girl would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her." Felix face palmed

"I think there's a spell for something like that." Bucky began to think.

"What'd she forget?" R.J was very confused.

"She mentioned earlier that she wanted to ask Professor Ainsworth about a book. Maybe that?" Bucky said as they continued up the staircase.

"What book?" R.J was about to head back to wait for Beatrix but Felix put his arm over his shoulder making him move in the opposite direction.

"Don't know, she wouldn't tell us. But," Felix looked like he was forcing a smile, "How about you tell us what happened the other night with those Slytherins who bullied Bix?"

"I'm sorry?" R.J tried to remove Felix's arm from his shoulder but Felix fought back.

"You heard me Sparrow." Felix and R.J were glaring at each other.

"Felix!" Bucky put himself between them. "You said you would be nicer to R.J- Ah! Is it okay if I use your first name?" R.J shrugged, he didn't really care. "Thank you."

"But Bucky, how do we know if what Bix said is true?"

"What did Beatrix say?" R.J felt more confused than angry.

"See," Felix gestured towards R.J, "He doesn't even call her by her nickname."

"She doesn't like being called Beatrix." Bucky pointed out.

"She said her friends call her Trix." R.J stated.

"And you said you were her friend." Felix fired back crossing his arms. For a second R.J couldn't think of anything to say, he knew that he had said they were friends, but he still couldn't find it in him to call her 'Trix' There was a long pause before Bucky spoke up.

"R.J, can you tell us what happened the other night? Trix came back looking a little shaken up, but she also told everyone she was alright. We didn't know that she had been bullied until this morning." R.J became more confused than he was before.

"What do you mean? Is this why there were so many people staring at me this morning!"

"Probably. You don't know why?" Felix, still annoyed, shoved his fists into his pockets.

"No, I woke up late." R.J was becoming annoyed with Felix's attitude.

"This morning," Bucky began, "It was going well, Trix was smiling and being her usual self, but then a Slytherin girl, I think her name is Norrell?" Felix shrugged as Bucky looked at him, "Anyways, she came over and was being very hostile towards Trix. She said something like," in a higher pitched voice Bucky quoted, " _You were lucky last night, but I doubt R.J Sparrow will let you continue sticking to him the day he finds out you're a Black Sheep. Disgraceful._ " R.J looked in pure shock, Bucky looked down and Felix began punching the air trying to let out rage. "After she left it took all my strength to hold Felix down so he wouldn't hurt her and lose house points."

"Points schmoints!" Felix was letting his rage out, his dark tan face had become red with anger, "She would've deserved that beating! What gives her the right to bully our Bix!? Huh!? What did she mean by calling her a Black Sheep!?" Felix was punching and kicking the air letting off more steam.

"After that, it was hard to hide it, Trix told us what happened last night. I guess a lot of people were staring at you because they overheard the conversation. She told us how you came to her defense. Thank you for that." Bucky gave a pat on shoulder with a soft smile.

"I-Ouch!" Felix had punched arm, "What was that for?"

"Thanks... Guess you're not so bad." Felix looked a little apologetic, "But I still don't trust you! So don't expect anything nice from me!" R.J felt a surge of anger suddenly and couldn't hold it in.

"What's your deal!? Got a problem with me!?" R.J nearly bumped heads with Felix trying to get in his face.

"Yeah! It's called your face squinty!"

"You trying to pick a fight!"

"You're lucky I don't beat you to a pulp Sparrow!"

"I'd like to see you try Stanton!" R.J and Felix were both glaring at each other, Bucky became so nervous he backed into the wall. Everyone froze as they heard the sound of a throat clearing, turning to see, it was the Gryffindor Head of House, Professor Longbottom.

"My office, please."


	6. Chapter 6

R.J, Bucky, and Felix were all sitting in Professor Longbottom's office, Professor Longbottom had left them alone so he could go to their own Head of Houses. R.J looked to his left, Bucky was fidgeting so much, he looked like he was about to throw up. On R.J's right, Felix had crossed his arms and was tapping on his finger, clearly impatient. As for R.J himself, he didn't know exactly how to feel, sure he was angry because of Felix, he didn't know why Felix irked him so. But he also felt relieved because he was afraid Beatrix would walk in on him and Felix fighting and not want to be his friend anymore. Felix was in her house, so naturally they spent more time together.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Bucky, if it was possible, had gotten even paler.

"Relax Buck," Felix shifted in his seat, "You didn't do anything. Besides, we can blame it on Sparrow." Felix chuckled.

"Hey!" Before he and Felix began to argue again, the door opened. Bucky stiffened while R.J and Felix turned around. Professor Longbottom walked in with the Transfiguration professor, a very short elderly man, Professor Cheshire and a younger looking woman whom R.J recognized as the Slytherin head, Professor Hargrave. Professor Longbottom sat at his desk, Professor Cheshire jumped on the table, R.J was surprised how nimble he was for his age, Professor Hargrave stood by the desk, pushing her long dark hair behind her ears.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat again before speaking, "Can you boys explain to me why you were fighting in the hallway?" The three of them looked at one another, R.J took a breath spoke up before Felix or Bucky could.

"Sir, we weren't actually fighting, we may have been having an argument, but it wasn't anything to worry about." Felix and Bucky gave him a look of shock.

"Be that as it may, I heard some very poor word choices."

"Now now Professor Longbottom," Professor Cheshire looked at him, you couldn't see his smile through his thick mustache. "They're young and still learning. If they happen to have a small scuttle it's nothing to fret over. There was no magic or fists involved right?"

"No sir." The three of them said in union.

"Then I'd say they're good to go!"

"You're too lenient Professor Cheshire." Professor Hargrave said, though she was young and beautiful, she was one of the scariest professors to all but the Slytherin students. "Magic involvement or not, they should still be punished for misbehaving."

"It seems we have reached an impasse." Professor Cheshire looked at the three of them, Felix and Bucky gave a sigh of relief, R.J couldn't understand why. "Professor Longbottom, I believe since you are the one who found them fighting, what should your verdict be? Let the respective house head decide their punishment?" "Of course!" Professor Hargrave interrupted. "Or, let them off with a warning here."

"Hmm..." Professor Longbottom was in thought. "Let them off." Bucky almost slid out of his chair in relief, Felix jumped up but sat down quickly when Professor Cheshire looked at him, R.J bowed his head and said "Thank you"

"You three may go. Dinner is starting and I'm sure Miss Young is worried." This time you could see a smile through Professor Cheshires mustache. The three of them gave their thanks and walked out the door.

"Honestly Neville, how could you let them go!" Professor Hargrave turned towards him.

"Ava, don't you remember what it was like to be young and full of energy? I know I do. A little rule breaking never hurt anyone."

"You would know from experience, wouldn't you?" Professor Cheshire jumped off the desk.

"You're one to talk Leo, I seem to recall you getting into a lot of trouble yourself."

"We all have a past," Professor Cheshire turned to Professor Hargrave, "and if we punish those children for a minor mistake, they'll never learn to take chances and grow as both wizards and people."

"Very well then." Professor Hargrave kept herself composed.

Out in the corridors, R.J, Felix, and Bucky were walking to the Great Hall. "Can you believe we got off! How lucky!" Felix was nearly jumping for joy.

"Luck has nothing to do with it.'" A smooth voice said. R.J looked around, he didn't see anyone, a bengal cat walked around the corner.

"Wolf!" Felix and Bucky said in union.

"Wolf?" R.J didn't understand, " _Who names their cat wolf?_ " He quickly got a hold of his thoughts, " _Wait! That's not the point! The cat is talking!_ " R.J was too deep in thought too notice Bucky picking up Wolf to hold him.

"What are you doing here?" They were walking along ignoring R.J, but he quickly caught up.

"Looking for all of you! Trix has been worried sick" Wolf adjusted himself in Bucky's arms. R.J felt a slap in the face, he had a look of defeat too. The others looked at him.

"Of course," He muttered, "Of all the people in the school, Beatrix would be the one with a talking cat named Wolf.."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," R.J stood up and composed himself before Felix could make fun of him. He began walking to the Great Hall with the others close behind.

"Is Trix in the Great Hall?" Felix stroked Wolf on the head.

"Yep, some of the other Hufflepuff's made her go down, she asked me to go find you three."

"That's probably a good thing, at least now she can't get into trouble for wandering."

"Let's hurry, I feel bad for leaving her alone." Bucky put Wolf down, "See you later Wolf!"

R.J looked back to see Wolf running off. He looked at the others and decided to just go on without questioning it. He didn't want to get involved in another "fight"

The three of them entered the Great Hall together, a few of the students turned and whispered as they walked in. R.J went on to the Slytherin table as Felix and Bucky found Beatrix and sat with her. R.J sat near Jasper Collins but didn't say anything to him. Jasper looked at him but also didn't say anything, it was a while before either of them said anything.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" R.J was tearing a piece of bread to eat it.

"With you and those Hufflepuffs?" Jasper moved closer to him.

"Professor Longbottom took us to his office because Stanton and I were yelling at each other." R.J looked over at Trix and her friends, he saw that they were glancing at him. He scowled again on impulse, then looked away embarrassed.

"Why were you yelling at each other?"

"Not really sure, Stanton irks me, I just couldn't keep my emotions in check." R.J sighed.

"Weird." Jasper continued with his soup bowl.

"What's weird?" R.J cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, since we were eight, you've never stepped a toe out of line or even raised your voice at anyone." Jasper poked his face, "I thought you were a robot! You show no emotion!" R.J swatted his hand away. "It's weird."

"Thanks." R.J was failing at holding in his annoyance.


End file.
